How To Train Your Boneknapper
by RicoRodriguez2018
Summary: A 21 year old man is stuck in the HTTYD universe. Set just a day before the first film, our stranded person will be embarking on the same quest as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. Will he succeed?
1. Prologue

The Barbaric Archipelago. Island of the Boneknapper Dragon. A strange man washed up on the shore as a strange portal closed up behind him. He was only 21 years of age, and all he had on him was the clothing he wore, and a backpack full of supplies and a beautifully decorated M1911 pistol, worn in a holster around his neck. If anyone had seen him, they would have assumed that he was deceased. But he wasn't. It took a few minutes to regain consciousness with a groan. The man, named Benjamin, sat up slowly to reduce the vertigo. "Ugh….." he moaned,fatigued beyond belief. "What hit me back home?" A sudden gritty feeling beneath his hands made him freeze. "I certainly don't remember going to the beach, either…" He took a moment to look at his surroundings. "Right," he said aloud. "First off, find sustenance and shelter." He took a couple of steps, but froze when a sudden roar reverberated through his bones. That certainly didn't seem friendly, but his instincts told him that that was a distress call. Abandoning his current plans, he started to walk to the source of the sound. He did not look down, for if he had done so, he'd have seen dozens of bones littering the beach,which could have given him the biggest clue of what lurked there.

What he would discover would change his life, permanently.


	2. Thus, the tale begins

HTTYB Chapter 1:

AN: _Any text like this, indicates Dragonese spoken lines between the protagonist and any dragon species._

* * *

**The opening scene rolls showing Benjamin and Skullbearer flying around Boneknapper Island at tremendous speed, watched by Silver, the female Monstrous Nightmare he met upon arrival. Skullbearer promptly shoots a plasma blast at the camera. The camera cuts to Dragon Island as the Red Death sends out raiding parties to Viking settlements, a familiar black Night Fury, green Hideous Zippleback, tan coloured Gronckle, red and orange Monstrous Nightmare and a blue and yellow Deadly Nadder amongst them. Toothless flies straight into the camera and the camera cuts to Berk under attack, and Toothless flies towards it. A scene change to Boneknapper Island shows a massive Viking armada getting obliterated as Benjamin slays a few enemies with his pistol and flames engulf the screen.**

**Finally, the scene cuts to a similar one of Riders of Berk, showing Toothless, Hookfang, Meatlug, Stormfly and Skullbearer in flight together with their riders. The others land and Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs and Snotlout join Tuffnut, Ruffnut and Barf and Belch on a cliff as Benjamin and Skullbearer hover in the air. All six dragons shoot their flames at the bottom of the screen and the title HOW TO TRAIN YOUR BONEKNAPPER is revealed. The screen then fades away to nothing. **

**(The tune is the same as Godzilla by Bear McCreary.) **

After following the sound of the animal, Benjamin felt awed at what he saw.

A huge ribcage, and inside it, there lay what appeared to be a dragon in it.

"A dragon…" he gasped, clearly shook by the awesome discovery. "But I thought they were only a myth."

He would have said more, but another shriek cut him off.

"REEEEEEEEEHHHARRRRRHHHH!" thundered the dragon, who seemed to be a female, if the sound of the roar was a clue.

The poor man jumped again. It definitely seemed to be in distress,and in dire need of help.

"Time to get to work." the 21 year old thought subconsciously, holstering his pistol and putting into his rucksack to appear more amicable and far less threatening to the dragoness.

Approaching the rather morbid den with utmost care, the dragoness's head shot up and stared at the strange creature approaching her. She seemed to be a Monstrous Nightmare type, but white as snow with silver eyes and cream coloured bone armour adorning her body. Still rather wary, she hissed slightly, but soon wailed in pain.

Her cries of agony soon cut off with a spluttering choke from her as the strange being in front of her spoke in fluent Dragonese.

"_Hello there, Mrs Dragon." _the man spoke "_I am here to help you." _

The dragoness stared at him, having deduced the fact that this, being, for lack of a better term, was a male.

Gathering herself, she spoke back.

"_Who are you?" _the Nightmare asked inquisitively, though with a sneer of pain on her snout. "_And how are you speaking the Draconian tongue?" _

The male took a moment to reply.

"_I am not sure myself. It seemingly came naturally to me." _

The dragoness squeaked in disbelief.

"_Now,madam." _the boy spoke. "_I see that you are in pain. Would you be able to tell me where it hurts?" _As he spoke, the Nightmare whimpered and pressed her snout into his hand.

"_My wing. I have something in my right wing." _it sobbed.

To anyone else who could have overheard the bizarre conversation, Dragonese mostly sounded like squeaks, pops, and chirps mixed up with some speech.

"_I see. May I ask you to lift your wing then?_"

Doing as she was asked, the Nightmare raised her injured wing as well as she could, and Ben walked under it, noticing a large swelling under her wing. Definitely an infection.

"_Aha." _

The Nightmare turned her head to look at her helper in curiosity.

"_What?_" She asked. "_What is it?_"

"_I found out what's giving you pain._" came the reply. "_It looks like it may be an infected spot. I have a pocket knife in my rucksack to lance it. Wait there._"

As he walked away to grab his bag, the Nightmare sighed.

'What a relief.`` she thought as she was told the truth about her pain' s source. She laid her head down, before she froze and jerked upright as she thought about what was said was to happen.

'Wait. LANCE IT?!'

As she processed that, Ben walked back with a pocket knife, and some antiseptic spray from his first aid kit.

The Nightmare stared at the small knife in his hand in worry, but a soothing stroke on her ribs calmed her enough for Ben to stab the swelling and rupture it with a scream from the dragoness in front of her.

It was then that Ben, who was not your average hero, but a spectacled bandy gentleman with a mustache and beard like an exploded silkworm pupa and a terrific aim and marksmanship skills , was sprayed by greeny-red pus and left staring at a shining object within the spot that he had just lanced. It looked like a sword hilt upon closer inspection, shining with a beautiful red gemstone in the pommel.

"_It looks like I have found the root of the problem. A sword is buried in your body._" he spoke to the now sobbing in pain Monstrous Nightmare with bones on her body. She was unable to formulate a response.

So, reaching into the laceration, Ben grabbed the sword hilt and pulled. Hard.

The dragoness screamed.

Another sharp pull.

A howling roar of pain.

A huge heave and finally, the sword was extracted.

A wailing howl of pain, followed by a mewling whine from the dragon was all that was the response from the Nightmare. It was done.

As the Nightmare laid down again, her wound bleeding, but now thoroughly treated with antiseptic, Ben took the opportunity to clean the sword he had extracted to show the Nightmare what was responsible for her pain.

"_I found your pain. It looks like a longsword to me." _

The Monstrous Nightmare looked at her helper, eyes watering out of pain, which by now was starting to fade away and her eyes widened.

"_By the deities of Thor and all Dragonkind…._" she whispered in shock. "_A rare Ultimatum Sword. The only one in existence!" _

She nudged the thing to Ben, who stared at it before resting it on his backpack. It was quite late in the afternoon and both were rather tired.

Seemingly on cue, the dragoness nudged his bag under her right wing and invited him to rest for a while.

" _Thank you…_" she whispered, looking at him in adoration and relief.

_"No problem." _was the exhausted reply.

As fatigue overcame them both gradually, Ben looked at the dragoness.

_"Pardon me, but I never asked you for your name." _ He was about to ask what it was, when the dragoness cut him off.

_"I never got one." _it answered.

_"Hmmm. How about I give you one? Something like," _ His voice trailed off as he looked at the dragoness closely. Looking at the eyes, he noticed they were a shining silver.

_"Silver!" _

The Nightmare turned her head to look at him.

_"Excuse me?" _she asked curiously, before yawning hard, an act copied by Ben in eagerness.

"_Silver, due to your eye colour." _

_"Hmmm, I like it… Silver…." _

They were the last words spoken to each other as the crisp embrace of sleep overcame the two completely.

However, miles away, a vicious beast of colossal proportions stirred…


End file.
